Hyrule's darkest hour
by kungfool
Summary: in this fic Gannon wins


HYRULE'S DARKEST HOUR  
  
It had been raining all day in the land of hyrule as though someone had angered one of the goddesses but no one thought of it as a bad omen not even Princess Zelda. The rain had stopped as suddenly as it started and Zelda was bored of being cooped up in the castle so she decided to go for a walk. "Hmmmm all the clouds but one are gone?" Zelda mused to herself. But even as she said this, the single dark cloud left began to descend and take a seemingly human form as it started to solidify Zelda finally realized who it looked like. "GANON!?" She yelled in shock. "That's right Princess I'm back and more powerful then ever!" Ganon sneered as he walked over to the stunned princess. "And as I promised when you and link banished me from this realm I have returned to kill you both!" As he said this he wrapped his hands around Zelda's head and the last thing Zelda ever heard was her own neck snapping.  
  
When news reached Hyrule that not only was their princess dead a few days before she was to be married to Link but that it was Ganon who did it the entire kingdom was in chaos but one thing was in common they all wanted Link, the hero of Hyrule, the hero of time, to defeat Ganon again, to save them. Link was more then happy to oblige them as he got his sword and shield and was about to leave the castle when he was confronted by the king. "Link just what are you planning to do?" "I'm going to KILL Ganon." Link said with an edge that would send a shiver of fear down the bravest of men. "Link you are fighting out of rage that is no way to fight do this and Ganon will kill you instead." But Link was already out the door and going to the desert where he knew he would find Ganon. When Link arrived Ganon was looking over a cliff. "What took you so long 'hero'" He spit the word 'hero' like acid. "I didn't think you where coming." He said without even turning to acknowledge Link's presence. "I suppose you plan to defeat me and banish me back to the dark world again." Ganon said sounding almost bored. "No Ganon." Was all Link said. This peaked his interest so Ganon finally turned to Link. "What do you mean 'no'?" "I mean," Link said in pure rage "that I'm going to kill you." "Finally an interesting proposition." Ganon said grinning. "But I appear to have the advantage you see when I killed Zelda I attained her piece of the tri-force and aren't you the least bit interested in how I got out? Every couple of millennia the proper asterological alignment takes place to increase the power of evil and I was able to use that as a spring board to escape." Ganon told link pulling off his glove revealing the tri-force of power and of wisdom. Link merely jumped and attempted to slash Ganon who sidestepped it and countered with a magic blast sending link flying ten or twenty feet. Link quickly recovered and attacked again using the light arrows but before the arrows hit gannon formed a shield of energy around him then blasted Link with the same spell again. Link definitely knew Ganon's power had been increased a hundred fold but he refused to give into his throbbing pain and when Ganon attacked with his sword Link did his best to block with his shield but the sword nearly cut all the way through the shield and Link felt like his arm was broken he tossed his shield away and attempted to go sword to sword with Ganon but Ganon was not only stronger but faster and knocked the sword out of Link's hand and then impaled link through his stomach. As Ganon did this Link felt a great power leave him and saw on ganon's hand the third tri-force piece take form on him. "No.I've.fai.led.Z.e.l.d.a for.gi.ve.me." Link said nearly dead. "Oh no Link I'm not going to kill you your fate is much worse seeing as I am now a living god I fate you to watch me rule all of hyrule for eternity I curse you with eternal life and without your piece of the tri- force you cannot possibly attempt to defeat me." Gannon snickered at Link as he laid there helplessly and just walked away summoning his own army to lay siege to hyrule laughing malicously all the way." ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()( )()() well what'd ya think read and review I need those reviews. And if you ask nicely or at all I may add in chapters of gannon conquring hyrule. 


End file.
